


morning to night

by stelgibson



Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, fictober20, oh to be young and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: in the morning and in the night, mulder believes in one fact: scully.fictober day 2
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	morning to night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Do we have to?"

In the morning, she’s soft and warm, like slightly under-baked cookies. She melts in his mouth, and lets out a small whine when his tongue does  _ that _ again and again and “ah-gain, Mulder, please” and he thinks - between her thighs is heaven.

In the morning, she’s bleary-eyed and her dimples show up twenty minutes after waking up. With one eye open, she rolls over and presses her nose into his collarbone, her fingers splayed on his chest, moving down to lay on his ribs.

In the morning, he’s allowed to kiss her neck without hesitation. Small and scattered like her freckles, up and down the smooth column of her neck. When he kisses her nose, he drinks in her giggles like it’s his first coffee of the day.

In the morning, he entices her with promises of fruit and pancakes but only if they get out of bed. Her little pout and her low “do we have to?” goes straight down, his cheeks warming and his smile wide. Before he can get his “Scu-lly…” out, her smile is pressed sweetly into his cheek, leading up to the final betrayal: her ripping the covers off of him in one sweep and wrapping herself up in them.

In the morning, her footsteps are light, toes bare, thighs covered by the hem of his t-shirt. He feels her behind him, her fingers snaking around his waist, holding him in place. Her cheek is against his back, and he feels her sigh below his shoulder blades.

In the morning, everything is calm. She is his sun. He feels like he is bathing in her warmth, in awe of her brilliance, filling him with hope and comfort and love.

In the night, she’s loose and flirty, like their third homemade pina colada. She’s handsy, lingering on his collar, pulling him towards her.

In the night, she’s blushing and proud, head held high as she straddles him, warm in his lap. She moves hair away from his face, cupping his cheek, her thumb back and forth on his lips.

In the night, he’s allowed to pick her up without hesitation. Her legs wrap around him, her arms around his neck. When he lowers her on the bed, he catalogs the darkness in her eyes, her tongue swiping at her lips, her chest pushed up from supporting herself with her elbows.

In the night, he whispers dirty thoughts into her ear, feeling her quick breath in and capturing her breath out, their lips hungry and wet, tongues battling for dominance. Her hand is on his belt so quick, their eyes locked as she sinks to her knees.

In the night, she takes him in her mouth slowly, a groan ripped out of him when her tongue swirls at the tip. She’s methodical and measured, her hands on his thighs, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her tongue is flat from the base to the root, and then she’s standing up again, his hands on her hips.

In the night, he’s in her, pumping leisurely until he feels her fingers at her clit. He picks up the pace, their breathing in sync and ragged as they fall over the edge together, sated.

In the night, everything is calm. She is his north star. He feels pulled to her always, the only constant in his dark sky, filling him with peace and stability and love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and hope you liked it. they deserve the little things in life, am i right!?


End file.
